Initial thoughts
by DagurTheDeranged123
Summary: What does a list of seemingly random initials carved into a tree have to do with the Doctor? And, more importantly, what does it have to do with Clara?
1. Memories

**AN: This was just a story that I thought would be cool. If you like it, I will continue. If you don't, I won't. The choice is yours, dear readers.**

"My feet hurt" Said Clara as she followed the doctor. "Aren't you even the tiniest bit…incredibly bored?"

"Not a chance" Replied the doctor "All this-it's fascinating"

They were trekking through a muddy forest, passing rows of 'special' trees.

"So, what's special about this tree then?" Asked Clara, stopping at a very normal, thin trunked tree.

"That is the raxachoragafalipatorian peace tree" Explained the doctor, looking insulted.

"And this one?" She said, trying to test him.

"Absolutely nothing, it's just a tree" He said, incredulous.

"What? I was promised a forest full of interesting and important trees" She said in mock horror.

"I never said all of them were interesting and important" He said, trying to justify himself. "Just, most of them"

"Someone carved their initials into it" Clara informed the doctor.

"Good for them" Said the doctor.

"Actually, several people did" she said, now purposely trying to annoy the doctor.

"So?" He asked, stopping and turning around.

"I just thought you should know." She said with a cheeky smile.

The doctor sighed and continued walking.

"AP" Said Clara

The doctor froze. "What did you just say?" Asked the doctor in a suspicious tone.

"That's someone's initials, AP" She repeated.

The doctor walked quickly to her side. His facial expression was a little bit shocked and a lot concerned. The word 'pond' was only just audible as he muttered it under his breath.

"Why" Inquired Clara, "Do you know someone with those initials?" She asked.

"I used to" The doctor said darkly, as if he was purposefully not telling her something.

"What do the other initials say" He asked.

"Well, very close, there is one that say RW, but the W was replaced with a P."

This statement was followed with a sharp intake of breath that sounded to like 'Rory"

"There is MP, but someone scratched it out and wrote RS"

The doctor remained wide eyed and worried. His heartbeat quickened. As his mouth formed the word 'River'

"RT was replaced with BW"

The doctor's eyes lit up a bit as he began to understand. Bad Wolf.

"CJH became FOB" she said. "And for some reason, COO has just been scratched out."

The doctor whispered 'Captain Jack' before he fully comprehended what she had said. He grabbed her arm. "It's not safe here for you, we have to go"

"Why?" asked Clara.

"What did you say about most of those names?" The doctor asked.

"That they were replaced with something else?" Clara said.

"No, that they _became _something else"  
"So what?" Asked Clara, confusion plain on her face.

"So, it's implying that the person _changed" _He explained, impatiently.

"And I would know, I knew each and every one of the people on that tree."

"Knew?" She asked, feeling slightly scared.

"That's right, past tense." He said, confirming her fears.

"And what was the last initials?" He asked, waiting for her to figure it out.

"COO" she said.

"That's you!" Shouted the doctor.

"But I don't have a middle name!" She said.

"Not yet you don't!" He shouted, pulling the TARDIS door shut behind them. "And the you who has a middle name, is no longer with us"


	2. Questions

**Author's Note: Okay, I got 1 review and it was positive, so technically, 100% said yes. Here is chapter 2!**

Clara stepped towards the Doctor and flicked him hard in the forehead.

"OW!" Exclaimed the doctor, reaching up to nurse his head. "What was that for?"

"That was to get your attention" She said, "You, mister, have some explaining to do"

"FINE" He agreed. "What part don't you understand?"

"Ummm…I don't know- ALL OF IT" She shouted. "How can I have no middle name one minute and then have one the next?" She demanded.

"Well, you see-" she didn't let him finish.

"AND HOW CAN I HAVE DIED AND BE ALIVE AT THE SAME TIME?!"

"Look, Clara, I'm trying to-"

"HOW HAVE YOU MET ME BEFORE?"

"Finished yet?"

"NOT EVEN CLOSE! WHY DO YOU CALL ME THE IMPOSSIBLE GIRL? WHO WERE THOSE PEOPLE ON THE TREE? WHY WAS MY NAME SCRATCHED OUT? WHY DID YOU SAY THAT TREE WASN'T IMPORTANT? WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT? WHO IS JENNY?"

Her last question made the doctor stop. "Jenny? How do you know Jenny?"  
"HER NAME WAS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE TREE" she yelled.

"Will you please stop shouting" said the doctor

"RIGHT, sorry. I didn't realise I was still yelling" She explained in a calm voice.

"Jenny, I know Jenny, but_ I_ don't know Jenny… Oh! But I DO know Jenny… Another Jenny. I know Jenny but I sort of half know… Jenny" Said the doctor, flapping his arms about as he spoke.

Clara opened her mouth to say something and then stopped. Her expression turned from one of curiosity to one of complete and utter confusion.

"Okay, that confused even me" Confessed the Doctor.

"How did you think for even a second that that was going to make sense to anyone?" She asked, disbelief clear on her face.

"Well, admittedly, it didn't even make sense in my head, I was just hoping that when I said it, it would be… better"

Her expression was shocked. "Maybe you should just stop talking"

"Yeah, I'm making it worse, aren't I" He said.

"Yep. Plus, I just heard an alarming scraping noise coming from outside, so you should stop talking and start escaping or else your tardis is going to need a new coat of paint."

"Alarming scraping noises? Oh dear. Those are the worse type of scraping noises, and this blue paint is really expensive"

"The worst kind? What other kinds are there?"

"Oh well, there's always the scary scraping noises, the unexpected scraping noises, the shocking scraping noises. The friendly scraping noises."

"Friendly?" Asked Clara.

"Admittedly, they are rare, but, occasionally, you meet some very nice scraping noises." He explained.

"Okay, that was almost more confusing than talking about Jenny" Said Clara.

"Well, I do try my best" Said the Doctor with a mischievous grin. "At least I'm not boring!"

"That you are not" Said Clara with a chuckle. "An interesting man with a big chin and a blue box"

"Oi!" said the Doctor. "No more chin jokes or I will leave you outside with the alarming scraping noise."

"Can I call you Chinboy?" She asked.

"What? No!" Exclaimed the doctor, "Anyway, aren't we busy trying to escape?"

"Correction, YOU are working on escaping, I am working on funny nicknames. I think I will call you Chinboy"

"What, doesn't my opinion matter at all?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Asked Clara

"No" Grumbled the doctor. "Probably not"


End file.
